Laundry Date
by sarah-dems
Summary: A simple erran turns into more than what they expected.
1. Default Chapter

Laundry Date  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
Mac woke to a start when her alarm clock went off and hit her head on the backboard. "Damn," She cursed silently. "Perfect way to start off a weekend." She said to no one in particular.  
  
She lifted the covers and slid her long legs out of bed, shut off the alarm and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After she got out of the shower, she quickly dried and walked back to her bedroom dressed in only a towel. When she opened her bureau drawer and swore again. "Damn!" "How could I have ran out of clean clothes and not known about it. I wear a uniform five days out of seven every week." She was flabbergasted. Suddenly the telephone rang.  
  
"MacKenize." She said in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Madison." Came the perky voice that tried hard to mimic her mentor's voice.  
  
"Hey Chloe! How are you?" Mac instantly sweetened.  
  
"Good. How are you, Mac?"  
  
"Cold. I just got out of the shower and I just found out that I have no clothes to wear. Well.... I have this one shirt that I haven't worn since I was a teenager."  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Nothin' a marine-colonel would wear."  
  
"Mac, its Saturday. A day to be human. Anyways, if it's that bad put a sweater over it." Chloe said simply.  
  
"I have NOTHING TO WEAR. No sweater. All I have is this t-shirt and besides, it's too warm to wear a sweater."  
  
"Ok, jeez, calm down Mac!"  
  
"Sorry, sweetie."  
  
"It's alright. Hey, I got to go, talk to you later Mac. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mac hung up the phone and grabbed the t-shirt out of the drawer. It was black and it had an advertisement for the Rolling Stones. On the back it had tour dates. She sighed. There was nothing wrong with it, just nothing a marine-colonel would wear. Another sigh and she slipped it over her head. "Now jeans," She searched for a pair. "Yea right!" She went into the living room and stopped in her tracks upon entering.  
  
"Whoa, when did I become sooo.....disorganized." Yea, that was a good word for it. The living room was a disaster! Stacks of papers that had fallen over, last night's super dishes and mounds of dirty clothes every where! "Boy, Harm would be proud of me." She said sarcastically. 'Where did that come from? I'm thinking about Harm on a Saturday. Weird.' Although she knew it was not uncommon. 'It's only been what? 17 hours 43 minutes and 15 seconds since I've seen him last. It's not that I love him or anything. 'LIAR!' screamed her inner self. 'LIAR!'  
  
"Ok, I REALLY need to do laundry." So she started to collect her dirty things and put it all into a basket. She put on her cleanest pair of dirty jeans, grabbed her car keys, loaded the basket into the car and drove away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	2. The Trap

Laundry Date - Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I am so very sorry for not getting a chapter out sooner. Homework just seems to take forever to do these days. A huge THANK YOU to all that gave me reviews. This is my first ever story and it means a lot to me. Disclaimers are in the first chapter. And again, I'm really sorry for not getting this out sooner; I try to do better in the future.  
Harm slowly fluttered his eyes open. Sunlight pored into his large master bedroom. A drowsy smile played on his lips. He moved back the covers and got out of bed; being awake for almost a minute now his thoughts immediately went to his beautiful Marine partner.  
  
A quick shower and he walked back into his room. (In case I have to specify; he has no cloths on BUT, he has a towel wrapped around him.) He opens his closet and dresses himself in dark blue jeans and a dark red shirt. (This just makes you want to read more huh? I'm falling asleep at my own work. Please just stay with me, I promise it will get more exciting than this.)  
  
'I wonder what Mac is doing right now?' (Zzzzzz) 'Laundry probably.' 'Laundry...' He gave his closet a look over. 'Where's that place Mac goes to? Maybe If I go there I could meet Mac?' Pleased with himself at that thought he gathers up some dirty laundry, puts it into a basket, hops into his car and speeds off to the laundry mat in Georgetown in hopes to see Mac.  
Okay, since that was incredibly boring I will give another chapter by like Monday. Now that the trap is set I should have an easier time writing. Writers block is not my friend. This chapter was so horrible I don't expect reviews. Thanks for reading! (nervously laughs) ( 


End file.
